


Paying Attention

by JesslynKR



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Based on RP, HecZuki, Hector as Wandmaker, HekuShun, Izuki as Auror, M/M, Romance, Tachikawa Hector is the OC name
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: "Apa yang kau lihat dari wajahku sampai-sampai kau tidak memerhatikan apa yang kukatakan?"





	Paying Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> OC dalam cerita ini bernama Tachikawa Hector dan bukan milik saya, saya hanya pinjam punya teman.

Siang ini Diagon Alley lagi. 

Izuki memutar bola matanya saat memasuki Leaky Cauldron. _Terlalu jorok_ , batinnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Izuki baru tiga hari berada di Inggris untuk memenuhi pekerjaannya, dan dia tak tahu tempat yang enak untuk sekedar mengusir rasa lelah. 

Izuki menarik kursinya, dan duduk dengan nyaman. Seseorang mendekatinya. 

"Mangkir dari pekerjaanmu?"

**.**

**JesslynKR Present**

**Paying Attention**

**.**

Tunggu, sepertinya kalimat itu tidak asing. Terutama dari bahasanya. Bahasa Jepang yang fasih, atau bahkan menjurus ke arah _teineigo_ , sebuah cara bicara yang sopan sekali. 

Izuki mendongak, dan mendapati sorot mata kebiruan yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. 

"Tachikawa Hector, _hisashiburi_ ," katanya datar, "aku tidak mangkir. Aku baru selesai mengurus dokumen," ia menghela napas, lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada pelayan Leaky Cauldron. Sementara sosok yang disebut Izuki—Tachikawa Hector—mengulas senyum dan menarik kursi di sebelahnya. 

"Butterbeer dua. Yang hangat ya," pesan Izuki kepada pelayan, lalu menyerahkan empat koin sickle. 

"Oh, jadi kau menraktirku?" tanya Hector, dengan senyum menggoda yang khas. 

"Iya. Sekali-kali aku yang menraktirmu lah.

"Oh, apakah ini balas budi? Baik sekali," goda Hector sebagai respon. Izuki hanya mendengus. _Balas budi katanya_ , batin Izuki. 

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan mengantarkan dua gelas butterbeer ke hadapan mereka. Izuki dengan insting aurornya mengendus kedua gelas tersebut, lalu menyerahkan segelas kepada Hector. 

"Aman untuk diminum, Hector-san," katanya pelan sebelum mencicipi sedikit butterbeer miliknya. 

"Terima kasih, Shun-chan," ucap Hector, memberikan kerlingan matanya sebelum ia sendiri menghirup butterbeer miliknya. 

Izuki bertopang dagu. Ia dan Hector sama-sama berasal dari Jepang. Sama-sama alumni Mahoutokoro. Hector lebih senior daripada dirinya, namun Izuki tak pernah melihat sosok Hector di sekolah. Ia malah mengenali Hector saat Izuki baru lulus dari pelatihan auror. Satu hal yang Izuki lihat dari sosok pria blasteran itu—genit. 

"Saa, aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan di Diagon Alley pada siang bolong begini." Izuki menatap Hector dengan tatapan datar. 

Hector tersenyum. "Bukannya sudah jelas? _Delivery_ hasil karyaku, tentu saja. Menggoda beberapa gadis di sekitar Flourish and Blotts, lalu memenuhi panggilan takdirku untuk menemuimu."

Oh, batin Izuki. Hector bekerja sebagai pembuat tongkat sihir. Memang tidak setenar Olliviander. Tapi Olliviander sudah semakin renta, dan sepertinya hasil pekerjaan Hector juga bisa dibilang sangat bagus. 

"Kayu ceri, di Jepang sangat langka dan—" Tunggu—dia bilang apa? Menggoda gadis-gadis?

"Gadis? GADIS?" tanya Izuki kaget. "Kau tidak menggoda Munousha kan? Jangan sampai kau menggoda mereka, itu bahaya." Munousha adalah sebutan lain untuk Muggle di Jepang. 

Hector terkekeh. "Tidak, aku tidak menggoda mereka. Tenang saja, aku tahu batasku. Lagipula—" Hector mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup bibir Izuki singkat, "aku lebih suka menggodamu, auror-chan."

Izuki tercengang saat bibirnya dikecup oleh Hector. Lalu matanya menatap tajam iris biru yang selalu menggoda dirinya di tiap kesempatan.

"Jadi, kau mau kutukan macam apa yang kuberikan padamu? Bat Bogey Hex? Oh tunggu, itu bukan keahlianku. Itu keahlian Riko. Atau kutukan kaki menari? Sepertinya pantas untukmu," tandas Izuki dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat, mungkin perempatan urat imajiner sudah muncul di kepalanya karena ia kesal. 

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu kepadaku, Shun." Hector tersenyum. Ia sangat mengenal Izuki Shun, dan ia sendiri tak pernah menjadi sasaran kutukan Izuki yang cukup berbahaya. 

"Aku berani, jika saja kau adalah penyihir yang berbahaya." Izuki menatap Hector tajam, yang dibalas dengan senyum main-main dari lawan bicaranya. 

"Karena kau adalah auror yang pandai," puji Hector, dagunya bertopang pada kedua tangannya, dan menatap Izuki dengan intens. Sementara pipi Izuki bersemu merah saat dipuji oleh Hector. 

"Terima kasih," katanya datar, menyembunyikan rasa malu karena dipuji oleh Hector, "lihat tongkat ini. Punyaku, kayu ceri. Seperti yang kukatakan, pemilik tongkat ini di Jepang adalah orang yang istimewa." Izuki menunjukkan tongkatnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. 

"Sangat cocok untukmu," tandas Hector, senyumnya lebar namun menjaga dirinya untuk tetap terlihat berkelas di hadapan Izuki. Sementara Izuki mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah lain, salah satunya adalah membahas masa-masanya saat menjalani pelatihan sebagai Auror. 

"—Riko menguasai bela diri Munousha, sangat menambah poin plus untuknya—" Izuki bercerita panjang lebar, sementara Hector menatap intens ke arah mata Izuki. Mata tajam khas elang yang sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan, jika saja Izuki sedang santai dan tidak bekerja. 

"—ditempatkan di Ogasawara, dekat dengan Mahoutokoro—" ah tunggu, bukankah bibir Izuki juga menarik? Pink segar tanpa pecah-pecah atau luka, padahal pekerjaan Izuki termasuk berbahaya. 

"—sayang sekali kau tak ikut seleksi Auror Jepang. _Hafu_ pun kau masih warga negara Jepang kan? Mendaftar jadi Auror juga oke, lho. Tinggi badanmu itu—" Izuki meneruskan pembicaraannya, kali ini menyayangkan mengapa Hector tak berminat menjadi Auror. Sedangkan Hector malah berpikir soal kulit mulus Izuki. Terlalu mulus untuk seorang Auror, batinnya. 

Sadar akan tindak-tanduk Hector, Izuki menghentikan pembicaraan satu arah miliknya. Lalu menatap Hector tajam. 

"Apa. Kau. Menyimak. Dengan. Baik.  Pembicaraan. Kita?" tanyanya, dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. 

"Hm-hm, tentu saja," Hector menjawab dengan santai, yang sayangnya tidak memuaskan Izuki sama sekali. Dicabutnya tongkat sihir dari pinggang, lalu menyihir tepat di hadapan Hector.

"Lumos."

Cahaya yang muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir Izuki membuat Hector kaget dan refleks menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan, nyaris juga membuatnya terjungkal. 

"Shun!" katanya kesal. Rasanya tidak nyaman juga tiba-tiba disinari oleh cahaya seperti itu. 

"Nox," gumam Izuki, mematikan cahaya tongkatnya. Lalu dengan santai memanggil pelayan dan memesan tiga potong pastel labu untuknya. 

"Hei, memangnya separah itu?" tanya Izuki santai, "lagipula salahmu sendiri. Kau tidak fokus menyimak pembicaraan kita. Itu caraku supaya kau fokus, tahu," tukas Izuki tanpa rasa bersalah, lalu menerima pesanan pastel labunya, membayarnya, dan melemparkan satu bungkus ke arah Hector.

 _"It's a fucking problem for someone with sight problem."_ Hector mengumpat pelan, sementara ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitarnya lagi. 

"Hei, jaga bicaramu, pria tampan." Izuki nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Lagipula, minus matamu tak terlalu besar kan?" kini ia bertanya, lebih serius. 

"Memang tidak besar, tapi cahaya mendadak di depan mata itu menyilaukan dan mengganggu pemandangan indah di hadapanku." Hector menyambar bungkusan pastel labu yang diberikan oleh Izuki, sementara Izuki sibuk membuka bungkus pastel labunya sendiri. 

"Lumos kan kecil, Hector-san, lagipula kau—tunggu, coba ulangi perkataanmu yang terakhir." mata Izuki menyipit, seakan ia baru mendengar sebuah ucapan yang mencurigakan. 

Hector tidak menjawab. Begitu matanya berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya sekitar, ia menyambar lengan Izuki dan menariknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Izuki terkejut, terutama saat Hector malah berjalan menjauhi Leaky Cauldron.

"Hector-san, kita mau kemana sebenarnya? Jawab pertanyaanku dulu!" kata Izuki, kesal karena tarikan Hector dan sikapnya yang aneh semenjak kejadian tadi. Ayolah, masa cahaya segitu saja marah? 

Mereka telah sampai di sudut gang yang berbatasan dengan Knockturn Alley. Hector melepaskan tangan Izuki, namun memojokkannya di tembok gang, jauh dari jangkauan mata penyihir lain. Lagipula, penyihir waras takkan mau mendatangi tempat itu, apalagi berbatasan dengan Knockturn Alley. 

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau bilang cahayaku mengganggu pemandangan indah di depan matamu kan? Apa maksudmu?" Izuki langsung mencecar Hector dengan pertanyaan. Terlebih sikap Hector membuatnya jengkel. 

"Maumu apa sih—" ucapan Izuki terpotong oleh sepasang bibir yang menangkup bibirnya, langsung menghisap bibir bawahnya, yang membuat Izuki tak bisa berkutik. Mata elangnya melebar, pastel labu yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja.

Hector baru saja menciumnya. 

Ciuman itu lembut dan tidak memaksa kepada Izuki. Izuki yang terpojok tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkannya dan sesekali membalas ciuman Hector. 

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, Hector melepaskan ciuman mereka. Izuki berusaha mengambil napas berkali-kali sebelum menatap Hector dengan tatapan tajam. Yang sialnya ditanggapi dengan tatapan santai oleh pria yang lebih tinggi. 

"Maksudmu apa—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memerhatikan ceritamu, kalau wajahmu saja mengalihkan pikiranku?" Hector memotong pembicaraan Izuki. Membuat pipi Izuki bersemu merah. 

"Aku—" belum selesai Izuki berbicara lagi, Hector langsung membawanya ber- _apparate_ bersama. Menuju tempat yang sangat Izuki kenal.

Tachikawa's Manor. 

Astaga. Sekarang Izuki sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Hector. Sial, ia tak bisa lolos hari ini. 

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu hari ini kau menginap di tempatku." Hector menarik Izuki menuju kediamannya.

Apa yang mereka lakukan hari itu di rumah Hector, biarlah hanya Izuki, Hector, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Yang pasti, jika mengingat malam itu, Izuki merasa bisa membuat patronus terindah yang ia bisa buat. 

**-End?-**

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita asli bisa dibaca di sini: https://twitter.com/JOID_IzukiShun/status/1079637486924574725


End file.
